Back Once More
by Platinum Express
Summary: He took a step closer. "You called me back for a reason. I think it was lust. Do you honestly think it could be love?" HGSB, Rated M for a reason, R&R.
1. The Ring

**CHAPTER 1**

Hermione lay down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. Ginny had gone with Ron and the twins to spy on another Order meeting, but for some reason, she felt her curiosity her relinquished. It didn't seem to matter that much anymore. She was far more preoccupied by other matters.

Harry was coming tomorrow.

Mrs. Weasley had just come to tell them that a squadron would be sent to Privet Drive to pick him up. Ron had pumped the air with his fist and forgotten about it. She had begged to be allowed to go with him, but Mrs. Weasley had refused.

'No, my dear,' she said, firmly. 'We talked over it, with the rest of the Order, and they feel its best if highly trained professionals go. You're still a child, you're not yet of age.'

'But Mrs. Weasley,' she had protested. 'Harry's going to be _furious_ with us. He'd feel much better if Ron and I went, he doesn't know Tonks and all the rest-.'

'Professor Lupin will be there,' Mrs. Weasley said, in a pacifying voice, which had a note of finality. 'You can wait for him over here.'

Hermione frowned, and she stared up at the ceiling. She still didn't like it at all. And she thought Ron should be a bit more considerate about the whole situation. She had better talk to him when he got back.

She stretched her legs and wiggled her toes a bit, wondering if she should get up and change out of her pajamas. After all, it was past eleven in the morning. But a mixture of worry and apathy had made her sluggish and she still hadn't had a shower.

She jerked around, as the door open and Sirius stepped in.

'Sirius!' she sat bolt upright in bed, staring at him. 'Is the meeting over?'

He laughed bitterly. 'No.' he said. 'I decided to sit this one out.'

Hermione frowned thoughtfully at him. 'How come?'

He shrugged, and sat down on Ginny's bed, next to hers. He was dressed in a white shirt, which was unbuttoned at the collar, and loose jeans. 'They're discussing how best to get Harry back. Since I-.' he pointed at his own chest with a grimace. 'Am forbidden from leaving the house, I thought it would be better to skip it than listen to Snape go on about how dangerous it would be.'

Hermione smiled timidly at him. 'You shouldn't let Snape get to you,' she said, 'He's just spiteful.'

Sirius looked at her in surprise. 'Haven't I heard you tell Ron numerous times not to take off on him?' he asked, amusement lurking in his voice.

Hermione shrugged. 'It's become a habit to scold Ron. Honestly, I hate him. I haven't forgotten all the abuses he hurled at me in class during the last five years.'

Sirius faced darkened. 'What did he say?' he growled.

Hermione saw the look, and hurriedly changed the subject. Sirius was so frustrated nowadays that even something this stupid could get to him.

'Nothing,' she said, quickly. 'So do you know what the plan is, to bring Harry back?'

'Brooms,' Sirius said, shortly. 'Harry has his Firebolt. They think that Floo and Portkeys would be too dangerous, you know, because of the Ministry.'

'What about Apparition?' Hermione asked, anxiously. 'Someone could do a Side-Along with him.'

Sirius shook his head. 'The Ministry could trace that.' he said. 'Everyone's worried that they'll find out where Harry's being shifted.'

Hermione frowned a little.

'That's not the only thing that they should be worried about.' She mumbled. She drew a hand across her brow.

'What was that?'

Apparently, Sirius had heard her. She looked up and flushed.

'Nothing,' she said.

'Tell me what you said, Hermione.'

She glanced up at him again. Truth be told, she and Sirius had never really had a talk like this, and it was making her nervous. He was frowning down at her, concern etched into his dark face.

'What other things should we be worried about?' he asked, again.

Hermione sighed.

'It just that- Harry's going to be so _angry_, you know,' she said, in a small voice. 'He's been stuck at the Dursley's for a month; he's going to be absolutely furious! And our letters- Dumbledore made us _promise _that we wouldn't write anything important to him. He must be so mad!'

Sirius got up, and sat down beside her, on her own bed. He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

'Don't worry, love,' he said, soothingly. 'Harry's going to understand, when you explain things to him. Sure he's angry now, but when you have a chance to tell him-.'

'He'll still be mad,' Hermione said, trying to disguise a sniffle. Apparently she didn't do a very good job, because Sirius handed her a white handkerchief.

'It's clean,' he said, 'Go ahead.'

Hermione blew her nose, and then mumbled, embarrassed, 'Thanks.'

'No problem,' he said, calmly, as though girls blew their noses in front of him everyday. 'Now don't be so upset. I promise you, everything will be all right.'

'If you say so,' Hermione said, doubtfully.

Sirius chuckled. 'Hey,' he said, 'I have something to make you feel a little better. Check this out-.'

He dug into his pocket, and pulled out a ring. It was made of silver, with a diamond cut into the shape of a star on it.

'What's this?' she asked, puzzled. 'Is it from the house?'

'Yes, but Moody checked, it has no curses on it. You can hold it.'

Hermione took hold of the ring and turned it around in her fingers. 'Goblin made,' she said, 'and that's a beautiful diamond.'

'Well, then that's one of us who likes it,' Sirius said, darkly. Hermione looked up and saw a frown on his face. 'That belonged to my cousin, Bellatrix. She must have left it behind when she got married.'

'Does it do anything special?' Hermione asked.

Sirius shrugged. 'I think an uncle of mine found it at Borgin and Burke's and gave it to her. As far as I know, it's just a pretty ornament.'

'That it is,' Hermione said, turning it over in her hand again.

'Keep it,' Sirius told her, closing her hand around it.

Hermione looked up at him in horror. 'Oh, no!' she said, quickly. 'I couldn't, Sirius, honestly-.'

'I told you, I don't like it,' Sirius said, shortly. 'There's nothing in this house I really want to keep.'

'I'm not keeping this-.'

'SIRIUS BLACK!' The yell came from downstairs. 'COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, AND-.'

With a little whoosh, the curtains in front of Mrs. Black's portrait swung open, and her yells mingled with Mrs. Weasley.

'MUDBLOODS IN THE HOUSE! WEREWOLVES AND FILTHY VERMON, SCUM OF THE-.'

'Argh!' Sirius yelled, and jumping up from the bed, he bounded out of the room, leaving Hermione with the ring in her fingers, and a puzzled look on her face.

oOo

Hermione woke up with a gasp, in her apartment, and sat up in bed.

She had had the dream again- _that_ dream, the one with Sirius in it. She didn't know why she kept having it, again and again.

It had been four years since Sirius died, and she had been plagued with these dreams ever since the War was over. The apartment she was staying in now had been rented with the stipend she received from her job as a Librarian, while she took her Wizengamot Course. She got out of bed, and went to the large window, and looked down to the street, twenty floors below.

It was raining lightly. The streets shone darkly, and the lamplight cast orange circles on the road tar.

With a sigh, she stepped away from the window, and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She had this reaction every time she dreamt of that day in the fifth year, when Sirius had given her the ring. Her heart thumped irrationally against her chest, and her breath came out uneven.

She had never given back the ring. Truth be told, she had forgotten all about it. When she had gone home that summer, after he died, she had thrown it into a small bag in which she kept her make up, pushing it to the furthest corner of her vanity table. She hadn't touched it after that.

She went into the kitchen, and began to make tea. The whole process soothed her. She poured the comfort elixir into a mug, and carried back to her bedroom, where she sat down on bed and began drinking.

She wasn't at all sleepy. Again, she began wondering, about the dream.

Why did she keep having it?

Suddenly making up her mind, she put down the mug on her dresser table, and opened one of its drawers. Right at the back was the gold velvet make up bag.

She felt a little nervous as she took it out and pulled the draw string. She hadn't even thought of the ring in a while- at least till she started having the dream again. But for some reason she had continued to avoid it over the past year, convincing herself that the dreams would stop.

She wasn't too sure anymore.

She dug around inside, and past the tubes of lipstick and eyeliners, she felt something cold and metallic.

She took it out, and stared at it. It really was beautiful. The silver gleamed, the diamond sparkled. It was really ingenious how it had been cut in that star shaped.

As she stared it, she suddenly felt tears prickle behind her eyes. Memories of Sirius and the comfort he had given her that day rushed in, and she wiped up a hand to brush her eyes. She brought the ring to her lips, and gently kissed it.

'I'm sorry, Sirius,' she said, softly.

A moment later, she yelped, as a dark shape appeared right on top of her, and arms began flailing everywhere- something had fallen down on her, and by the feel of it, that something was human.

'Did someone say my name?' a voice mumbled.


	2. In My Bed

**AN- Thank you so much for reviews! I love you.**

**CHAPTER 2**

'Sirius!' Hermione squealed.

The minute she said that, she clamped a hand over her mouth. Of course it wasn't him- that really wasn't possible. But still- that voice-.

'Hermione?' his voice was doubtful, and gruff. She took a deep breath,

'_Lumos_.' Her wand lit up, and she pointed it at him. The next moment, she dropped it in shock.

'My god!' she yelped. 'It's you! It really is you!'

'Um,' said Sirius, fumbling to pick up the wand. 'Yes, it is me. Why am I in your bed?'

Hermione cursed, and wriggled out from under him. She got to her feet.

'I don't know,' she said, 'I don't- wait- don't you remember anything?'

She took his wand from her hand, and flicked on the bedroom light,

Now that the light was on, she saw that he was dressed in the same robes he had been in when he died. He looked almost drunk, with bloodshot eyes, and messy hair. The expression on his face was one of utmost confusion.

'Remember what?' he said, apprehensively. 'Why am I here? Actually- what is here? What's going on?'

Hermione took a deep breath, staring at him. She couldn't believe it. Automatically, her eyes searched the bed for the ring. Sirius saw her eyes rake the sheets.

'What are you looking for?' he asked.

'Get off the bed,' she said calmly. 'It should be- there!'

As Sirius moved his arm, the ring came into view and she pounced on it.

'This is what I was looking for,' she opened her hand, and the ring glittered in her palm.

'Hey,' Sirius said, 'I know that- it belongs to my cousin. How did you get it?'

'You gave it to me.' Hermione told him. She sat down on the bed beside him, and kept her hand on his forearm. 'Don't you remember?'

Sirius frowned for a moment, and then his brow cleared. 'Of course!' he said. 'I gave it to you the day before Harry came back, didn't I? Where is he now?'

He looked around wildly, and Hermione felt her heart sink to her knees.

'Sirius,' she said, quietly. 'Calm down for a moment, and try to remember everything. I think- if you tried, you might…'

He looked at her again, his eyes filled with puzzlement. 'I'm not getting you,' he said, 'What do you mean? Was I drunk? Did I- did I pass out here.'

Hermione sat down and gently touched his arm.

'Harry came back,' she said, quietly.

Sirius paused for a moment, and then his eyes lit up. 'Yes,' he said, 'I know, he came back, and then all of you went to Hogwarts.'

Hermione nodded, as he continued talking.

'Why didn't I remember all this? And then- then Umbridge was there, she gave you hell didn't she?'

'More than you'll ever know,' Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

'She almost caught me in the fire,' Sirius said, musingly. Hermione could tell that the memories were slowly coming back to him, sequentially. 'And then- Hagrid- he got into some trouble- they- you went to the Ministry!'

He stared up at her in horror. 'All of you, Harry, Ron- you- you all went to the Ministry! When we found out, I came there, with Remus and Tonks and Kinglsey.'

'Yes,' Hermione urged, stroking his hand. 'And then?'

His face darkened a little. 'I was fighting with Bella,' he said, slowly, and his voice trailed off.

He glanced at Hermione, and then down to his dusty robes and then back at her again.

'I died, didn't it?' he said, calmly. 'I fell through the Veil.'

'That's right.'

'But- I came back?'

Hermione frowned. 'Yes,' she said, 'Just now.'

'How?'

'I don't know, Sirius.'

He leapt off the bed, and brought his hands to his face, touching it and feeling his stubble. 'Have I changed?' he asked, desperately. 'Do I look any different.'

Hermione pulled a small shell mirror out of her drawer, and handed to him. Grabbing it, Sirius pulled it up to face level and eyed himself thoughtfully.

'A little dirtier,' he said, opening his mouth and shutting it again, turning his head to get a better look. 'But not very different. How much time has- you know-.'

'Four years,' Hermione said, breathlessly. 'It's been four years.'

Sirius stared at her.

'I should have realized,' he said, finally, 'You've grown.'

'So have the others,' Hermione said, softly.

'But- but-.' He flung the mirror onto the bed, and paced the room with frustration. 'How did it happen? How did all this-?'

'It had something to do with this,' Hermione said, holding up the ring.

Sirius looked at it doubtfully.

'I didn't have a chance to give it back to you,' Hermione explained. 'I haven't looked at it for years, I simply couldn't. I just threw it back into my make up back, and it's been lying over there since- you know, since you died.'

Sirius nodded. He seemed to be slowly taking everything in. 'Why did you take it out today- night,' he quickly amended, glancing out of the window and seeing the darkness.

'Because I've been having dreams,' Hermione explained. 'The same dream, actually, again and again- about the day you gave it to me.'

'Did you put a spell on it, or something?' Sirius asked, frowning at the ring.

Hermione shook her head. 'No, I just held it, and-.' She hesitated.

'Well?' Sirius prodded.

Hermione flushed. 'Well, I kissed it, and I said your name. And the next thing I knew, you were in my bed!'

Sirius drew a hand through his hair, and flung himself back onto the bed beside her. 'Show it to me,' he said, holding out his hand. Hermione gave it to him.

He turned it around in his hand a few times, and then frowned. 'It seems like just- well, an ordinary ring,'

'I know,' Hermione said, 'But-.'

He interrupted her. 'What all has been happening since I was gone? I want to know _everything_,'

Hermione touched his arm. 'Drink that tea,' she said, pointing to the mug on her drawer. 'And take a shower. You'll feel better then.'

Sirius looked like he was going to protest, but then he took the cold tea and drank it down in a gulp.

'Bathroom's that way,' Hermione said, pointing. 'There are towels on the rack.'

Sirius nodded and stomped off. Hermione watched him go, her mind a complete mess.

oOo

'I don't have clothes,' Sirius said.

Hermione had been lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. At these words, she sat up quickly, and saw a very wet Sirius with a towel wrapped around his waist. For a minute, she couldn't answer. For some reason, the water that was dripping down his hair and puddling by his feet distracted her immensely.

'Uh-.' She cleared her throat. 'No worries, I have some here.'

She got out of bed, but Sirius continued to eye her skeptically.

'I won't fit into any of yours, you know,' he said, dryly.

Hermione snorted. 'Relax, I have some _male_ clothes here,'

She dug about in her closet and pulled out of a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. 'These should fit you.'

He gave her a strange look. 'You wear men's clothes?'

'Of course not! Well-.' She hesitated. 'The tee shirt, sometimes, but that's not the point.'

He took them, nodding. 'So these belong to Ron?'

'What? No, why would you think that?' she asked, confused.

He simply shook his head. 'Turn around.'

'Why?'

He smiled ironically. 'I was assuming you didn't want to watch me change, but if you're that keen…'

Hermione huffed and turned around. Evidently, plunging into her bed from behind the Veil had done nothing to curb his sarcastic sense of humor.

'Okay, done,' he said, and Hermione turned around. He came and sat on the bed beside her. 'Fill me, in I want to know everything.'

Hermione began talking.

It was difficult for her, to tell him about everything, because she was desciribing the most painful years of her life. As she spoke, Sirius's eyes darkened, and he took her hand, gently holding it within his own. When she told him about Snape, his eyes remained stony.

'I never would have expected it,' he said.

Hermione shook her head, a little sadly.

'What are Harry and Ron doing now?' Sirius demanded. 'How's Harry?'

'He's really good.' Hermione said. 'He and Ginny have been going strong for years now! Harry's in Auror training, with Ron.'

'Really? Is he good?' Sirius was practically bouncing with excitement.

'Very,' Hermione said, honestly. 'He's been staying with the Weasley's.'

'And what about you?' Sirius asked.

'I'm in training for the Wizengamot,' she told him. 'But I'm a librarian, to pay for rent and stuff as well. I go every morning to the Library.'

'That must be heaven for you,' Sirius said, with a smile.

'It pays,' Hermione replied. 'I was staying with the Weasley's earlier, but after I broke up with Ron I shifted out.'

Sirius nodded, but didn't question her further. Instead, he said, 'I want to go there.'

'What?'

'I want to go there now,' Sirius said, again, 'I need to see Harry.'

'Sirius-.' Hermione grabbed his hand as he made to get up. 'Harry and Ron aren't in town, they're in Asia. They travel a lot because of their training.'

'When will they be back?' he demanded.

She shrugged. 'Possibly next week, maybe even later. Anyway, you can't go to the Weasley's now, it's the middle of the night! Sleep here for now- you can take the guest room. I'll write to Mrs. Weasley and explain what happened, we can go there in the morning.'

'Okay,' Sirius said, nodding. Hermione smiled and got up. As she walked out of the door, to show him where the guest room was, he smirked and said,

'So, you kissed the ring did you?'

Hermione flushed, but didn't reply.


	3. The Family Home

CHAPTER 3

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews. And I'm **_**so**_** sorry it took long to update! I've been really busy, being rejected by colleges. But don't worry- the next chapter will come faster, solemnly promise.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Sirius beamed around the table, thinking about how much he had missed them, and how much they had changed.

Remus sat opposite him, his arm around Tonks's shoulder (Sirius repressed a shiver- this wasn't going to be easy to get over). His best friend, who looked more worn and yet more relaxed than when he had last seen him had grayed considerably, but was smiling broadly at him. Tonks looked puzzled and delighted simultaneously. Arthur- still sleep befuddled- was grinning amicably, and Molly was sobbing softly. Ginny and Hermione sat side by side, and he realized that it was them who had changed the most. Both girls had grown considerably. Ginny's hair had darkened and curled a little, Hermione's was much shorter. Both smiled happily at him.

'I still don't understand this,' Tonks said, staring at Sirius. 'How does this ring work, anyway?'

'Who cares, he's back,' Ginny grinned, swallowing a mouthful of hot coffee and wincing.

'Where did you get it from, Hermione?" Tonks pressed.

Hermione shrugged. 'Sirius gave it to me before fifth year,' she admitted. 'I completely forgot about it, actually. It's been lying in my make up bag for years.'

'It sounds like it's positively steeped in Dark Magic,' Tonks said, darkly.

Remus pulled himself out of his revelry long enough to nod.

'You're right,' he said, 'Remember what Dumbledore told us? _There's no known magic that can reawaken the dead_. Well, this proves that Riddle was right about one thing, at least. Dumbledore simply didn't dream of certain types of magic.'

'The ring belonged to my dear cousin,' Sirius said. Seeing their confused looks, he added, 'Bellatrix.'

Immediately, Remus's face darkened. 'The ring belonged to her?' he spat.

Sirius nodded. 'An uncle gave it to her when she was a child. Obviously, it was left behind at Grimmauld Place when she went to Azkaban. When I found it, I gave it to Hermione.'

'Why?' demanded Tonks. 'Why did you give it to her?'

Sirius frowned. 'I don't remember,' he admitted. 'It's pretty vague, but-'

'You gave it to me because I was upset,' Hermione interjected. Everyone turned to her. 'It was before Moody and the others went for Harry,' she explained. 'I wanted to go, but Mrs. Weasley said that I was underage.'

'Which I was quite right to,' Molly said, loftily.

'You're right, I did give it to you then,' Sirius said, looking bemused.

'How could you, Sirius!' Tonks said, angrily. 'Of all the stupid- how could you just give her a ring that once belonged to your cousin?'

'What's wrong with that, may I know?" snapped Sirius. 'I certainly didn't want it, it brought back too many memories-'

'Oh, you and your memories!' said Tonks. 'Bellatrix's ring, it was _clearly_ filled with Dark Magic, and you were stupid enough to give it to a Muggleborn?'

'Why shouldn't he?' Hermione asked.

Tonks turned her angry face.

'Because, knowing our family, there was quite a possibility of their being some sort of curse on it,' she snarled. 'And he should have known that!'

'The ring didn't do a thing when it belonged to Bella,' Sirius fired back. 'It was just a pretty ornament.'

'Sirius, it _brought you back from the dead.'_

'And that's a bad thing?' Sirius asked, coldly.

For a moment there was silence. Tonks put down her cup of coffee and walked out of the room.

'Well,' said Molly, missing a beat. 'Remus, I think you should go talk to her.'

'I will,' he said, getting up. He touched Sirius's shoulder. 'It's good to have you back, old friend.'

'Likewise,' Sirius grinned. 'Go comfort your wife.'

Remus nodded and left.

oOo

'I'm sorry, Sirius, but even with the boys gone it's just too tight a fit,' Molly explained. 'You'll have to spend a few nights at Hermione's place. When Teddy gets back from Andromeda's house, Tonks and Remus will return and then you can spend the night here at Grimmauld Place.' Her face softened a little. 'I know I shouldn't be telling you to get out of your own house.' She said, quietly.

'Harry's house,' Sirius corrected. 'This house belongs to him, now. He can keep it.'

'We don't use it at headquarters anymore,' Molly smiled. 'We don't really need one, you know.'

'Well, it seems like it's being used as a family home now,' Sirius shrugged. 'And that's how I want it. When are Harry and Ron back?'

'A couple of weeks, maybe,' Mrs. Weasley said. Seeing the look on Sirius's face, she quickly continued, 'Hermione debated writing to them, but they're in Dubai, you know and it'll be difficult for them to come back. Besides, even you wouldn't want them to mess up their training.'

'Of course not,' Sirius said. He added softly, 'I just miss him a lot.'

Molly gently touched his arm. 'I know you do,' she said, quietly. 'Sirius- I think I really need to apologise.'

Sirius looked a her in surprise. 'For what?'

'I wasn't very polite, the last year you were with us,' Molly said, biting her lip. 'In fact, I said a lot of terrible things.'

'I know you didn't mean them,' said Sirius, seeing that the lady really was upset. 'Come on, Moles, it's all forgotten!'

He leaned over and gave her a quick hug. As he pulled back, she turned around to hide a sniffle.

'So is Hermione okay with me staying there for a few nights?' Sirius asked, more to alleviate the awkwardness than anything else.

'What-? Oh- oh, yes, she's fine with it,' said Molly, sounding very relieved that the topic had been changed. 'She has an extra bedroom, you can sleep there. Besides, I get the feeling that the girl's a little lonely, now that Harry and Ron are away.'

'Doesn't she spend time with all of you?' asked Sirius, sauntering to the fruit bowl and selecting a rosy apple.

'Well, there's only so much time she has, she's very busy,' Molly pointed out. She pulled out a packet of meat and charmed a knife to begin chopping it. 'She generally comes over for Sunday lunch, when everybody does, but we don't really see her much during the week. She's rather close to George, though.'

'George?'

'Yes, ever since- well…' she stopped, and Sirius heard a soft sniffle. 'Ever since Fred died, George hasn't been very well. But Hermione really helped him through a lot. I have a feeling they talk to each other a lot more than they let on.'

'Seeing each other?' asked Sirius, who wanted to stir the subject away from where it had been.

'I don't think so,' Mrs. Weasley said, cautiously, 'Neither of them is the secret-relationship type of person. But I do think Harry and Ron going hit her pretty hard. She was dating Ron, you know.'

'Oh?' asked Sirius, surprised. She hadn't told him that when she was filling him up on past events. In fact, she had left out all details of her personal life, and narrated everything in a third-person sense. 'How did that one end?'

'When he left, you know. Besides, they were very young. Honestly, I do think she's lonely, she works so hard, poor thing. But having you there will help, I daresay.'

Sirius chuckled. 'I'll do my best,' he promised. 'Now, do you need help with that pastry?'

oOo

'So, Sirius is going to be staying with you for a couple of days, huh?' asked Ginny, letting her hand rummage amongst her domino tiles. She bit her lip and selected one to put down. 'How does that figure with you?'

'I'm fine with it,' Hermione said, 'I missed that guy, it's great to have him back.'

Ginny threw her a very sharp look. 'Missed him, did you? I thought you were too busy berating him while he was alive.'

Hermione flinched. 'That's mostly the reason,' she said, putting down a tile. 'I felt really bad about it.'

Ginny shook her head, 'Get over it, Mione. He obviously likes you a lot.'

'I am his godson's best friend,' Hermione pointed out.

Ginny dismissed this with a wave of her hand. 'And I'm his godson's girlfriend. But he doesn't like me too much.'

'How can you say-'

'No, I don't mean he _hates_ me,' Ginny amended. 'But he isn't as- well- fixed with me as he is with you? I think he regards you and Harry in the same way- Ron and I got the backseat.'

'Ginny…' Hermione muttered. 'I really have no clue what your talking about.'

Ginny laughed. 'Don't worry, you will,' she said, sounding delighted with herself. A smirk played across her face. 'Besides, he really is good looking.'

Hermione's hand froze on top of a domino. She stared up at Ginny, a look of complete shock on her face.


	4. Family Time

CHAPTER 4

**AN- Thank you guys for the reviews. I really appreciated them- you know how they magically spurn updates, right? Anyway, onto the chapter now, but there's another little AN after your done with it. **

**CHAPTER 4**

'I'm sorry for butting in like this,' Sirius said, apologetically. 'But since everyone is kipping in at the "Family Home" right now, I have no place to stay.'

'Kicked out of your own house?' Hermione asked, with a smile. 'How painful. But there's no need to apologize. There's plenty of room, you're not butting in. Besides, it'll be nice to have you around.'

'Don't make me blush,' Sirius instructed. Molly had charged both of them to help out with the meat-pies, and her promptly left to go shout at the Ron. Sirius was kneading some pastry, and Hermione was stirring some sauce on the stove.

'Blush through all that stubble?' Hermione asked. 'I think not. Pass me that spatula, will you?'

He passed it to her. 'Molly told me you broke up with Ron.

She frowned, adding some butter to the sauce. 'Do you two have anything better to talk about then my love life?'

'I know this is belated, but I'm sorry.'

Hermione shrugged. 'It was a long time ago,' she pointed out, 'And I suppose it was for the best. Ron and I will always be best friends.'

'Must have been difficult for you, when he and Harry started traveling so much,' Sirius said, casually.

He looked down at her, and found her biting her lip contemplatively.

'Well,' she said, 'I guess what really hit me was that it was so different from school, you know. Especially that period when they left, before I started my course. There was a lot of uncertainty then, which I had definitely had enough of to last me a lifetime.'

Sirius chuckled. 'But you dealt with it?'

She looked frankly up at him. 'Is there anything else to do in a situation like that? Anyway, finish off with that pastry, I'm going to ask George if he wants lemon.'

She put off the fire under the pan of sauce and headed out of the kitchen, leaving Sirius and his pastry alone.

Strange girl, thought Sirius. He had always known Hermione was not helpless, but he had never imagined she was this strong. Yesterday, as she had told him about the Last Battle, he had been on the verge of yanking her into a big hug. Oh, yes, she was strong.

Nice little kid she was turning out to be, he thought, absently.

oOo

'Hey George,' Hermione said, walking into the garden and finding the aforementioned person reclining against a boulder. She narrowed her eyes critically at the cigarette he was smoking.

'Does your mother know you're doing that?'

'Technically?' he asked, laughing, 'No. But I felt the need, what with all the drama that's going on. Join me?'

'I'm supposed to be making pie in the kitchen right now,' she said, 'I left Sirius with the pastry, and I'm not sure that's entirely safe.'

'Sirius, huh?' George said, blowing out smoke absently. Hermione watched him with a little worry. She knew that he had always smoked, but of late it seemed he was permanently sucking out of a cigarette. Not for the first time, she wondered if maybe George hadn't healed as well as she'd expected.

'It's weird about him being back,' George said, thoughtfully. 'The whole ring thing.'

'Slightly freaky,' Hermione admitted, sitting down beside him. She gently picked up his hand. 'Is everything all right, George?'

'And why do you ask that, Herms?' It was a private pet name, that only he was allowed to use. Though she did regret her generosity when he casually modified it to a _Hermy._

'Because I know you, and you're smoking way too much, love,' Hermione said. 'You know you can talk to me, right?'

'Oh, don't I?' George asked, with a laugh. 'It seems I do nothing else. As perspicacious as ever, I see.'

'So I was right,' said Hermione, calmly, 'Something is bothering you.'

George gently tilted his head onto his shoulder. He held up his fingers, the cigarette dangling between them.

'Should I dispose of this?' he asked.

'If you would be so kind.'

He vanished it with a wave of his wand.

'Start talking,' Hermione said, tapping the palm of his hand with her index finger. For some reason, he found that simple rhythm comforting.

'All right,' he surrendered, 'But you have to promise not to get mad, because it's really very selfish of me.'

'I promise.'

His face crumpled, and for a moment Hermione was almost frightened of the dark look in his eyes.

'I hate Sirius,' he whispered. 'God, I hate him.'

Hermione stared at him in shock.

oOo

'I'm done with the pastry!' Sirius announced.

Molly looked suspiciously at him. 'Did you do it well?' she asked.

'Is that any way to talk to a man who's returned from the dead?' asked Sirius, severely, and as Molly flushed, he added, 'Not that I mind, it's good to know that _some_ things haven't changed.'

'Grow up, Sirius. Now get out of my kitchen. Where's Hermione, I thought she was soaking the meat?'

'She went to talk to George. Shall I get her?'

'No, leave them be. George wasn't looking too good today, let her cheer him up.'

Sirius inclined his head slightly to one side. Something in the way Molly had said that made him feel a little uneasy. He couldn't help thinking that it was somewhat unhealthy, the way she felt that Hermione should always be around when George was upset. He shook of the feeling, and went to find Remus.

Ginny was standing in the corridor, holding something shiny in her hand.

'Hey Gins,' he said, 'Know where Remus is?'

'I think he's in the verandah,' Ginny replied, absently. She touched the shiny thing, and it flashed brightly. 'Oh, what the hell!'

'What _is_ that?' Sirius asked, curiously.

She looked helplessly up at him. 'It's Hermione's cell-phone! She uses it to keep in touch with her parents and Muggle friends- and sometimes Harry and Ron. Don't ask me how to operate it, I have no idea. But it was making a terrific racket just now, and I think I should give it to her.'

'Hand it over here,' Sirius asked, 'I'll give it to her if I see her.'

'Here you go,' said Ginny, looking relieved to be rid of it. 'I'll go see if Mum needs help.'

As she slipped into the kitchen, Sirius ran a finger along the silver, flat cell-phone. Randomly, he touched a button. Immediately a name popped up on the screen. Squinting, Sirius leaned forward to read it.

Then suddenly, he was racing down the corridor, looking frantically for Hermione.

oOo

'George!' said Hermione, deeply shocked.

He looked miserably up at her. 'I told you.'

'But- but why? You have no earthly reason for hating Sirius, he hasn't done a _thing_ to you.'

George looked down at his hand, which Hermione had stopped tapping.

'It's nothing personal,' he insisted. 'It's just that- he died, didn't he? And if he can come back, then why can't- ?' He choked, and cut off.

Hermione looked sadly down at him.

'Oh, George,' she said, softly, 'You know it's not like that.' When he remained silent, she continued, 'Everything was different here, wasn't it? You don't know what it was like with F-Fred- I was there, I saw it…'

'Don't tell me!' George said fiercely. A moment later, the aggression wore off and his face collapsed. 'I'm sorry, Herms. I know it's not right of me to hate Sirius like this- I should be happy that he's back.'

Hermione squeezed his hand, gently. 'George, there's no need to berate yourself over this. I think you just need some time and space. You'll feel better, then, I promise.'

He looked up at her, and she saw a thin hint of tears in his eyes. He cleared his throat.

'I- I don't mean to seem- um, intruding,' he said, 'But is it okay if I stay at your place, for a while. Somehow the thought of being home- with everyone- it just…' his voice trailed off.

Hermione felt a heat flush her face. 'I-' she stammered, 'I don't- I mean, I would love to have you, George, it's just that- well, Sirius is going to be staying with me,' she said, quietly, 'There isn't place anywhere else, so- I- I'm so sorry, George!'

'Don't be,' he said, in a brittle voice. Then making an effort, he managed a watery smile. 'I'm sorry for piling onto you, Herms,' he said, 'I'll have myself together in a moment.'

'You do know you don't need to-'

'HERMIONE! HERMIONE!'

Hermione froze. George started up.

'What the-'

'HERMIONE WH- Oh!' said Sirius, appearing at the doorway and pausing. 'There you are!'

'Sirius!' Hermione squeaked, as he began walking towards them. 'What are you- what happened?'

'I just want to- oh,' said Sirius again, breaking off as he saw George's red eyes and tear-streaked face. He paused for an awkward moment. 'George…' he began, uneasily.

'It's okay, Sirius,' George said, getting up and smiling weakly. 'I was just heading inside.'

He began to walk away slowly, murmuring to himself.

'I mustn't,' he whispered, putting one foot ahead of the other. 'I mustn't really, everyone would be so mad, they wouldn't talk to me…Mum would lock me up, and Hermione- Herms, she wouldn't talk to me either- they'd all be so angry, they wouldn't like it…no, I absolutely mustn't…I _couldn't_ kill him.

And for the first time in two years, the madness that he had always had within him flashed in his eyes for a moment and then faded away, to be replaced by a cheerful grin that didn't seem quite right. George giggled softly, and continued into the hallway.

**Yes, I'm back. I hope you guys found that realistic. George's madness was an idea I wanted to put in for a long time, but I'm not sure if I got it down right. Realism is one of the main things I keep in mind while writing this story, so I'd love some input, and even changes if you have any.**

**I'm also on the look-out for a beta. If you're interested, just leave me a review with your e-mail id, and I'll get back to you.**

**Ta Ta!**


	5. Twirls

Thanks to everybody who reviews

**Thanks to everybody who reviews! It's very encouraging to know you feel the story is worth taking some time. And thank you for the positive response I got on the handling of George's problem. It's a somewhat touchy subject, so I wasn't too sure.**

**On to the next Chapter…**

**CHAPTER 5**

'What?' asked Hermione, somewhat more aggressively than she had intended.

Sirius looked taken aback, and she immediately felt regret.

'Sorry,' she muttered, 'That was just- well…'

'I'm really sorry about that,' Sirius said, gravely. 'I didn't know- is he going to be all right?'

Hermione looked at him curiously. 'Aren't you going to ask me what's wrong?'

'That,' he pointed out, 'Would be none of my business.'

Hermione looked at him for a long time. 'Yes' she said, finally, 'Yes, I think he'll be all right. At least, I hope he will. Why were you calling me?'

Sirius felt a little embarrassed.

'I didn't mean to- I mean…' he muttered. 'If you want to go find him-'

'I think he should be alone right now,' Hermione said, seriously. 'Tell me, what happened.'

'You're cell-phone rang,' he said, in a sudden rush, 'Ginny was holding it- and I pressed a button- and Harry's name popped up. Did he call? Was that why?'

Hermione stifled a smile at his enthusiasm.

'I do talk to Harry with this phone,' she admitted, 'Owling takes too long. Give it to me, let me see.'

Sirius handed her the phone, and she flipped into the missed calls list.

'He has!' she said, her eyes lighting up. 'He's called!'

'Call him back,' Sirius whined, 'Come on, call him.'

Hermione laughed at this, and called Harry back. She pressed the phone to her ear, a broad smile on her face.

'Hermione!' Harry's voice cut into the third ring. 'I just called you.'

'I know, Harry, Ginny had the phone,' she said, 'And you know how good she is at using it.'

'Ah,' said Harry. 'How are you? It's been a while.'

'Harry,' she cut in, 'I think you should come back.'

He paused for a moment.

'What?'

'Back! I want you to come back.'

'Hermione- are you asking me to cut training?'

'You _and_ Ron, but you especially.'

'Do you know how much trouble-'

'Harry,' she interrupted. 'Do you trust me?'

'Yes,' he said, unhesitatingly.

'There's something I need to explain to you, but not the phone.'

'Eek,' said Harry, 'When a girl says that it normally means she wants to break up with you.'

'We're not dating,' Hermione pointed out.

'Nonetheless, it chills me. Are you serious about this?'

'More serious than you'll ever know!' Hermione crowed, flicking her gaze towards Sirius. He rolled his eyes, and mouthed, _'Very lame.'_

'Okay, then Ron and I are coming back,' said Harry, 'We'll need to catch a train to the nearest Portkey station, so give us two days. And this better be good, Hermione, or I'll- I'll kill you!'

'You have permission, Harry!' Hermione laughed. 'Two days it is!'

She hung up the call, and turned to face Sirius with a grin.

'He's coming back?' asked Sirius, disbelievingly. 'He's coming back in two days?'

'Yes!' said Hermione, joyfully, and she flung her arms around him.

'Ha!'

Sirius grabbed her waist, and twirled her around the garden, laughing loudly.

'Let's dance to this one,' he grinned, and spun her around on her feet.

oOo

Ginny walked down the corridor looking for Hermione. She held a spatula in one hand, and swung it from side to side.

'Hey George!' she said, as she passed him in the corridor. 'Heading to the kitchen?'

'God, yes,' he replied, with a familiar grin. 'I'm going to see if I sneak some of that meat sauce.'

'If Mum catches you, you're dead, you know that,'

'No offense, Gin, but I'm kind of good at this sort of thing,' he said, with a modest smirk, 'Adios!'

Ginny smiled.

_Some things never change._

She walked past the verandah, where Remus was sitting, a newspaper in his hand.

'The Daily Prophet?' asked Ginny, coming up behind him. 'You read that?'

He looked up, and she saw that he was smiling broadly.

'Absolutely not,' he replied, 'I'm enjoying the view.'

'What view?'

Remus waved his hand towards the French windows. Looking out, Ginny's jaw dropped. Hermione and Sirius were twirling round and round the garden, laughing loudly and holding hands.

'Um- what are they doing?' she asked uncertainly.

'I would venture a guess as dancing,' Remus said, trying hard not to laugh. 'Sirius could never dance, really, and it seems Hermione's just as bad.'

Ginny cleared her throat. 'But- um- why are they- well, _dancing_, in the middle of the garden?'

'Who knows?' asked Remus, who was still grinning. 'Want to go break them up?'

'Yes, please, before my eyes burns,' muttered Ginny. Remus got to his feet and Ginny followed him out into the garden.

'Very interesting performance,' he said, mildly. 'May I ask what you're doing?'

Sirius and Hermione stopped, mid-twirl, and turned around with identical looks of joy on their faces.

'Harry and Ron are coming back!' Hermione said, happily. 'In two days time!'

Ginny's jaw dropped again. '_What?'_ she said.

'You heard her right,' Sirius laughed. 'You know that call on her phone? It was Harry and she talked to him and he's coming back!'

'It's been _ages_ since we saw them!' Hermione said, happily. 'Aren't you- Ginny?'

She paused uncertainly, and looked at Ginny, who had a dazed look on her face.

'Ginny,' Sirius asked, gently. 'Are you all right?'

Ginny looked up, and in a moment her eyes were dancing with excitement.

'They're coming back,' she whispered, and then said loudly, 'Give me your hand, Hermione, I think it's twirling time, no matter how bad you are at it!'


	6. Tattoos and Hair Knots

I'm so, so, terribly sorry for the delay in updating

**I'm so, so, terribly sorry for the delay in updating. I have no excused except procrastination. And incidentally, I also noticed some small discrepancies in this story, which just goes to prove I haven't planned it out as well as I would have liked. But I promise, it gets better!**

**This chapter is pure cuteness in the beginning. Enjoy. **

**CHAPTER 6**

'You can take the guest room,' Hermione said, pointing. She looked absolutely exhausted. 'I'm going to get out of these jeans and collapse onto my bed.'

'No shower?' Sirius ventured.

She glared at him

'Do you _want _me to pass out in the bathroom?'

'Absolutely not,' he said, gravely. 'No shower it is. You looked tired.'

'It's three in the morning,' Hermione said, bitterly. 'I have to wake up a seven tomorrow and head to the library.'

'Hmm,' said Sirius, 'I take it that you regret this little post-dinner celebration.'

'I don't want to smell Firewhisky again, _ever_,' Hermione sniffed.

Sirius chuckled. 'Go to bed, Hermione. And thanks again for letting me stay here.'

'You're welcome,' she said, graciously, 'Good night, Sirius.'

She turned around and headed into her room. Sirius entered the guest room, and dumped his bag onto the bed there. He didn't have much- just a few sets of clothes, that nobody had removed from his closet, and a toothbrush which Hermione bought for him. As his bag landed on the bed, he noticed that she had changed the sheets specially for him. The new ones were white with soft pink stripes and were pressed smooth. He smiled.

_What a girl…_

He headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower, waiting until the water was scalding to step in. He had had a tiring day- albeit a deliriously happy one- and he couldn't wait for Harry to be back. His large hands slid over his shoulders, easing the ache and enjoying the feeling of the water and steam on his body.

When he was done, he changed into a pair of pajama bottoms. Rubbing his chest vigorously with a towel, he headed out to see if there was water in the kitchen. As he passed Hermione's room, he saw a black flip-flop poking out of the door. Disconcertingly enough, he noticed that Hermione's foot was on it.

Gently, he pushed open the door, and had to bite back his laughter. It seemed that Hermione had been too tired to make it to bed. Rather, she had curled up on the fluffy foot-shaped mat on her bedroom floor. She was snoring softly.

Sirius knelt down and gently touched her cheek.

'Hermione, love, you've got to get up.' He said, softly.

oOo

Hermione blinked twice and opened her eyes. It couldn't- it absolutely _couldn't_ be morning yet. She was just too tired. The first thing she saw were long white strands from her rug. Then, she noticed a broad, tanned chest that was seared all over with the most horrifying tattoos she had ever seen in her life.

'What is _that_?' she asked, sitting up straight, and pointing a finger straight at them.

Sirius blinked. Oh, so she was awake.

'That,' he said, gently, 'would be my chest.'

Hermione dismissed this with a wave of her hand.

'No, I meant these _markings_,' she said, specifically.

'They're tattoos,' he said, in mild tones.

'But so _many_?'

Once more he had to stifle his laughter, when he saw the look of most abject horror on her face.

'You see,' he explained, his voice quivering a little, 'They each have a specific meaning.'

'Oh, really?' asked Hermione, skeptically. All thoughts of sleep were forgotten. She sat cross-legged on the rug, and Sirius crouched down on the ground in front of her.

'Yes,' he said. He took her small hand and brushed her finger against a tattoo that was on his ribcage, which showed a pair of antlers.

'That one was for Prongs,' he said, soberly.

She touched it gravely. Her fingers traveled across the expanse to another tattoo, somewhere below his right nipple. This one was in the shape of an orb.

'Moony,' she whispered.

He nodded. 'I'm there,' he said, grabbing her hand again, and touching it to a dog's foot-print, that was etched on his skin, somewhere near his navel. Her hands were small and slightly slick with sweat, but felt pleasant on his skin.

Hermione was mesmerized.

'What's this?' she asked. The tattoo was low on his waist. As her fingers touched it, his muscles tightened a little. It was in the form of a semi-circle, inside which were some random dots. Amidst the dots was a star

Sirius looked sheepish.

'That's me again,' he said, 'That's the star Sirius, amongst all the others. The semi-circle represents-'

'The heavens,' said Hermione and he nodded. He wished his stomach would stop clenching each time she touched it.

She looked up at him, her eyes solemn.

'No offense,' she said, 'But there are better ways to remember things than carving them onto your body.'

This time, Sirius couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

'Hey!' said Hermione, deeply offended.

Sirius ruffled her hair. 'I don't mean to sound rude, love,' he chuckled. 'But you're right. I got these done when I was a teen-ager. It seemed the right thing to do then, you know.'

'I'm a teenager,' Hermione pointed out. 'I don't feel the urge to splash myself with ink.'

'Ah, but that's because you're a _good_ girl,' he explained. 'It's only the sluts who wear tattoos.'

Hermione frowned deeply. 'That's a very derogatory term,' she said, reprovingly.

'Shall I say sexually liberated girls then?'

'Much better,' she endorsed.

'Excellent. At any rate, you're awake now. It might make more sense to get onto the bed than sleeping on a rug in your jeans.'

'Sorry,' she said, yawning. 'I was just so tired. Thanks for waking me up, anyhow, I would have been achy tomorrow if you hadn't.'

'Go to sleep Hermione.' He ruffled her hair again, and left the room.

oOo

Sirius made breakfast the next morning, since Hermione felt it was an achievement that she had even got out of bed. After putting in some toast and hunting out the butter and cream-cheese from her cupboards, he set the table and went to check if she was ready. Her room was empty, but he could hear the shower running in her bathroom, and she had laid out a fresh pair of jeans on the bed, so he silently left and closed the door behind him.

She looked terrible when she came out, with her hair a mess and deep bags under her eyes. Sirius whistled lowly as he saw her storm to the breakfast table.

'What?' she asked, aggressively.

'Have you combed your hair this morning?'

Her face fell. 'No. You made breakfast?'

'Nothing fancy. Sit down, I'll bring you your toast,' he said.

She sat, and allowed him to serve her toast and butter.

'Thanks,' she said, biting in.

'No problem. Want me to do it for you?'

She eyed him skeptically. 'Do what?'

'Comb your hair. I'm assuming you're not in the frame of mind to tackle it right now.'

She stared at him for a long time, and then said, 'There are brushes in my vanity table.'

Sirius nodded and headed to her room. Finding the brushes was easy, because her drawers were relatively empty. He returned with an ivory pair, and instructed her to sit with his back to him.

'Just keep eating,' he said, 'I'll figure out what to do here. Really,' he said, eyeing her hair critically, 'It's like trying to fight through a jungle.'

Hermione threw the toast a dirty look, but didn't turn around as he began to struggle with the brush and her hair.

oOo

'So, what time do you get back?' Sirius asked, as he watched her examine the newly tied knot in the mirror.

'What?' she asked, absently. 'Where did you learn to make knots?'

'It's a natural talent,' he said, struggling to keep his face straight. 'Now, what time will you be back?'

'Around lunch time,' she said, 'and then at five, I have to leave for my Course. It'll get over by ten.'

He stared. 'You're a busy girl.'

'What have I been trying to tell you? What are your plans for today?' she asked.

He shrugged. 'I thought of going over to Grimmauld Place. It beats sitting here alone.'

She nodded, and then suddenly remembered that George would be over at Grimmauld Place. Immediately, she was filled with guilt. She had completely forgotten about their little talk yesterday.

'Hmm,' she murmured. 'I think I'd better leave a little early.'

'How come?' Sirius asked.

'I want to stop over and talk to George.'

Sirius frowned. 'I interrupted a conversation yesterday, didn't I?'

'One heck of a conversation.'

'None of my business?'

'None,' Hermione confirmed. 'I'll see you lunchtime.'

She touched his arm and left him sitting at the table, as she went to get a jacket and leave.

She apparated to Grimmauld Place, and found the kitchen relatively empty. Remus was brooding over a mug of coffee, and Ginny was devouring scrambled eggs.

'Hey,' Ginny said, looking up. 'What're you doing here?'

'Is George around?'

'I think he's in the drawing room,' Remus said, mildly. 'He was smoking there till one in the morning, and he must have fallen asleep. Incidentally, could you ask him to be a bit more careful? If Molly finds out…'

Hermione bit her lip. 'I'll talk to him,' she promised.

He was, after all, in the drawing room, curled up on a couch that was beside the Black family tree tapestry. Cigarette butts littered the floor like fallen petals.

With a sigh, Hermione vanished them, and touched George's shoulder. He stirred, and blinked blearily up at her.

'Hey,' he mumbled.

'Hi,' she replied. 'Mind getting up? I want to talk to you.'

He stretched, sat up and rubbed his eyes blearily. 'Why aren't you at the library?'

'I'm going in a bit late. What the hell were you doing last night, George?'

He blinked. 'Nothing,'

'Right. You're smoking way too much, you know that.'

He sighed, and rumpled his hair. 'I guess I am, Herms,' he said, wearily. 'I'm being stupid, really.'

'You need to stop,' she told him.

'I'll try,' he said, 'I promise.'

He leaned over and pecked her cheek.

Hermione smiled.

'Good boy,' she said, 'You better clean up and go for breakfast.'

'Yeah, I'll go take a shower,' George said, getting up. 'You headed off?'

'Mrs. Cavendish will be waiting for me,' Hermione said, ruefully. 'Bye, Georgie.'

He got up and stumbled out of the room. Hermione watched him affectionately for a moment.

Poor George, she was thinking. She knew that Fred's death had hit him very hard. Sometimes, she honestly wondered if he'd healed. He seemed fine, after all. Besides, it was normal, really, that he should resent Sirius' return. He would probably get over it.

She got up, and was about to leave the room when something caught her eye. Silently, she made her way towards the tapestry, and her eyes roved the expanse for the little cigarette burn where Sirius's name used to be. When she found it, her eyes widened.

It wasn't just a little burn anymore. Someone had ripped a chunk of the tapestry out, as if trying, desperately, to obliterate Sirius from the world.

She bit her lip.

_George. _


End file.
